Series
, officially known as , is an original story series created by Yotsuba Anne. The series focuses around eight girls and their friends fighting against the great evil who is threatening the world of light. The main motives of the series are colors, gemstones, the sky, as well as hope and belief. The series consists of five official seasons, as well as plenty additional OVAs and short stories, as well as the Future Melodies story collection. The official continuation of the series is the Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Next Generation. :Follow this link to see the history of the series. Story :Main article: Angels Of The Sky: Story Official Seasons Guardian Angels Of The Sky is the first season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. The story of Guardian Angels Of The Sky focuses around the chosen girls that will fight with the power of the colorful sky against the evil that is threatening the world of light. The story includes besides a lot of funny scenes and discussions also romantic and parallel universes. Guardian Angels Of The Stars is the second season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. The story of Guardian Angels Of The Stars will include two more magical warrioes, who will team up with the Guardian Angels in order to defeat an old rival. Like its predecessor, this season includes funny scenes and discussions also romantic as well as the girls start thinking about their futures. Guardian Angels Of The Sound is the third season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky. The story of Guardian Angels Of The Sound features the power of harmony which the Guardian Angles will have to use in order to purify the cursed tunes of the kingdom of music. Unlike Guardian Angles of the Stars, Angels Of The Sound does not feature any new Guardian Angels. Angels of the Sound brings the theme of music into the series. Guardian Angels Of The Light is the fourth and final season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Guardian Angels of the Light focuses around the Guardian Angels fighting the eternal darkness, that has been threatening the earth for the past three years. The Angels of the Light is also the final arc of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. Like the season's predecessors, Angels Of The Light includes funny and sometimes serious conversations that aren't necessarily conntected with the story of the season. In addition, the theme of slice-of-life (eg. family reunions) was added to the season's themes. Guardian Angels: The Unofficial 5th Season is a continuation of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series, centering around the main protagonists’ normal lives after they defeated the eternal darkness, known as Catastrof. The story of the Unofficial 5th Season plays almost one year after the end of Guardian Angels Of The Light. Next Generation Angels Of The OVA series Side Stories *''Two Worlds, Thousand Stars'' See also *''DiaLoo Appearances'' *''RiRisu'' Disclaimer The original idea belongs to FairySina! The characters belong to FairySina! The artworks and design belong to FairySina and TLoZ-Freack123 at DeviantArt! You are not allowed to copy any information or use them as your own! Category:Series